


hamilton one-shots

by Lafayettee



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafayettee/pseuds/Lafayettee
Summary: dear any person who happens to read this collection, i apologize for the lack of tags or rating. however, i believe to put what is to be expected should never be the way someone any form of writing, especially in fanfiction.i will do any ship/request. nsfw is fine.have a good one.





	1. his song [jamilton]

_Strumming my pain with his fingers…_

Alexander stared at the mocha man before him. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and the back of neck from the unbearable heat, despite an air conditioner set at 62° Celsius. Still, his brown hair stuck to the back of his neck as his brown orbs looked at his colleague. The Creole man had to force the uneasiness back down his throat, swallowing every moan along with it as the man before him gently kneaded his plush, tan thighs. Only small huffs came out of his mouth, not wanting to satisfy the man with the knowledge that Alexander was enjoying this.

This is so wrong, Alexander had told himself in his head many times. He repeated it until it was engraved into his brilliant mind of his. His tongue had laced the same sentence and idea of how wrong this was.

_Singing my life with his words…_

However, the mocha man had soothed these thoughts out of Alexander with compliments and a few taunts that would slip up. Thomas had reminded him constantly, almost as if he was the chorus of a song, that Alexander was the best thing in his life. He would smile as he would let his teeth sink on to Alexander’s neck, tasting the sweat and the salt lingering on his tongue, careful not to leave any marks. He had moved his calloused fingers from Alexander’s thighs and had a finger prodding at Alexander’s entrance. Already feeling the tightness of the muscle, he had teased him gently by seemingly pushing his finger in, only to stop short at his where his finger nail started and pushing out.

“Thomas, please…”, Alexander had whimpered beneath him.

Alexander had pathetically whimpered underneath Thomas’ touches and grew impatient with the lingering touches. Thomas chuckled at the smaller man beneath him, and finally pushed his index finger into Alexander’s hole. Thomas shuddered at the contact, yet at the same time relished the tightness of the small man as he pushed further inside him. Alexander had practically sobbed a moan out. It released another wave of heat and peculiar emotion through out Alexander’s body.

_Killing me softly with his song…_

Thomas had stopped his finger in place and slowly pulled it out. Thomas agreed he was old, however his hearing couldn’t have been less sharp than it was as a teenager.

“I can’t do this anymore…”, the Creole man said in a soft whisper. He leaned against Thomas’ shoulder as tears flowed freely onto the mocha shoulder. His voice held a heartbroken tone to it, shattering as if Alexander was made of soft glass and Thomas threw a boulder when he saw the clear view of him.

“Get the fuck off me.”, Thomas shoved him off his lap. Alexander yelped as he hit the ground, however silently thanked the soft and expensive carpet for easing the pain.

“Get the fuck out of our home.”, he growled. Despite his anger, Thomas threw the familiar white tee to Alexander as Alexander scrambled to get his boxers. Thomas stood from the bed and slumped his shoulders, bending down to the night stand. He took out the familiar baby wipes in which was used for after, and threw it to Alexander. Alexander had looked up at Thomas, horrified and mouth slightly open. He grabbed the baby wipes and held it to his chest closely, the only sound of Thomas’ angry huffs and the shifting plastic of the baby wipes. Tears had stained his cheeks once more. Thomas had just looked below him. He had always thought he never had a heart. Perhaps he had a soft spot for Lafayette, however he had never felt immune to emotions. A firm with a hint of nervousness laced with his voice, Thomas chuckled as he crossed his arms.

“Don’t you have a family to get to?”

Thomas walked over to the door, passing the Creole bastard and only looked down once to see what would come out of Alexander. However, all he was met with was the small man on the ground, a white tee falling a bit off his shoulders and covering his the familiar, plush thighs, eyes and face seeming to drain of color. His mouth was wide open as if in shock, eyes looking puffy and red from the constant tears. Thomas’ smirk had faltered a bit, but then briskly walked out and shut the door. Thomas looked over the couch to grab his white shirt, smelling the familiar cologne of Alexander combined with his, quickly putting it on along with his jet-black slacks. Complementing his outfit, he took his black windbreaker and shuffled to the door, cursing when he tried to open it after a while, fumbling with the locks.

However, before he had stepped out of the door, familiar of the empty feeling before Alexander came into his life. Thomas had wanted to cover his ears. It was always the same thing when Alexander would stay over. Through the ringer of the phone and end tone, he gazed into his empty apartment as his house phone started to play a message.

“Thomas, this is ‘Liza. Have you seen Alexander?”

The mocha man had scoffed before finally shutting his apartment door. Small tears welling in his eyes, he drove to his car and hesitantly fiddled with the installed GPS, asking to be taken to the nearest bar. Perhaps Thomas was an emotional wreck despite the cold persona he laid before Alexander, however that couldn’t explain why his only French family member in the huge streets of New York got a call at three in the morning about a car accident just a few yards away from the bar.


	2. call me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -jamilton  
> -modern au  
> -established relationship

Call Me

  
“Are you really here for me? I don’t know!”, Thomas had shouted at the man in front of him. His brows furrowed as tears threatened to spill. Thomas had his arms crossed as he stood shirtless in gray sweatpants, staring at Alexander as Alexander gave an angry look in return.

“Why would you even do something like that…? Do you even know what it feels like to be alone? I can’t..”, Alexander took in a sharp breath, “I can’t bear the thought of you leaving again.”

Alexander had his arms crossed as well, however held his right to cover his mouth from vomit trying to make its way up and out. He had tears streaming down, slowly losing the ability to speak by the second. Alexander muttered a few words to himself, however quickly took a few uneasy steps back in an attempt to ease himself.

“My life was better when I didn’t have shit, Alexander. Bought myself a house just to feel like I am home. All this money makes me so god damn bored.”, Thomas let out angrily, the silence following feeling heavy on the couple’s shoulders. The only sounds was the sound of the air conditioner, the sound of Sesame Street echoing in the bedroom down the hall, reminding Thomas of Philip and how he had always cherished the show. The silence in the atmosphere choked both of them, incredibly thick that any of them could probably cut through it with a knife.

Thomas chuckled as his breath instantly became uneasy, on the verge of hyperventilating,

“There’s… there’s lots of drugs to explore, yeah…?”, he choked out and broke the silence.

Alexander’s entire body shuddered hearing Thomas once again. Wiping his tears, he stumbled through the hallway feeling heavy which each step as it his the expensive oak wood floor. Quickly, he ran to the familiar bedroom of Thomas’ house and grabbed Philip. Philip had woken up, confused and limp as Alexander shoved all his things into his schoolbag, carrying Philip and his favorite blanket out of the room. Tears streamed down his face violently, however Alexander did not bother to wipe it.

“Daddy…?”, Philip whispered to Alexander.

Alexander let out an exasperated sigh.

“We’re going home, Philip.”

“T-This is home? Can we just go back to sleep with Papa?”

Alexander let out a high-pitched cry as Thomas watched them in the hallway, this time leaning against the book shelf which held many books but also many pictures of Alexander and him on their first date, their wedding, few pictures of friends, baby pictures of each of them, and recent ones with Philip. He had held back his tears however bitterly watched Alexander scramble out of the hallway.

“I hope you mean everything that you told me”, Alexander coldly let out, “I just wish that you would call me.”

 

* * *

 

**Six Months Later.**

Thomas did not know what he expected, however he laid in his couch smoking the disgusting cigarette. Many 30's were laid across the table. The smoke filled the room, a few packs from the past few days scrambled on the table. The only sound was the repeat of the automated system practically buzzing in Thomas' ears,

"We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again.", it repeats.

"We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again.", it repeats.

"We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again.", it repeats.

It stops. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by nav - call me


	3. anything for him

The raindrops hit hard against the glass panes of the Manhattan condo. People scrambling about, holding suitcases and pets to their chests to get out of the horrid weather. Being up so high in the air, the Creole boy did not mind as he gazed through the glass pane. His head was supported by his arm, taking in the sights of the gray skies and tall buildings that accompanied the city. Coffee in his other hand, the smell of hazelnut filled the room. Alexander had sat on the plush velvet stool gazing out the window for about half an hour, keeping track of time until Thomas would arrive. The digital clock, in bold red numbers, read out: 7:58 PM. About a few minutes until his love would arrive back home. Wide eyes bored deeply in to the clock, counting each second. He gripped his coffee mug higher, ignoring the slight burn that laid upon his knuckles as it made contact with the mug. Alexander whispered, “7:59 PM.” As the seconds kept ticking the bruises laid out on his body seemed to be more prominent. Alexander squirmed in his seat as the clock hit the number 8:00 PM. He had looked around the condo once more, the white walls and oak wood floors as well as the marble counter tops shining. Each cushion on the plush couches placed in their correct spots as well as the familiar soft blankets folded neatly on top. Alexander was shook out of his thoughts once the sounds of the door being unlocked was heard, followed by the sounds of someone shuffling in and taking off their dress shoes. The thud of the leather suitcase, all too familiar hit the kitchen counter tops as a heavy sigh followed. 

“Hey, baby girl. How’s it?”, a voice laced with heavy stress called out.

Alexander smiled gently as he slowly put down his coffee mug. He walked up to his lover, wearing only the tight red lingerie that complimented his tan skin, along with white bunny slippers. 

“Nothing much.”, he whispered. 

Alexander tip-toed to kiss Thomas, immediately feeling calloused dark hands resting on his ass. Thomas pulled him closer, smiling in to the kiss and then softly biting his bottom lip. He darted his tongue, dancing with Alexander’s own. The only warmth was their two tongues colliding, for goose bumps was littered through out Alexander’s body accompanied by the little amount of clothes. Thomas chuckled in to the kiss as every once in a while Alexander would let out a soft moan.

He had bit back tears as he leaned in to Thomas’ touch, only thinking of the pay that would come after wards. Anything for his young Philip, he would chant as a mantra to get him through such amorous encounters.


End file.
